


take a picture (if you can)

by noxnoctis



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxnoctis/pseuds/noxnoctis
Summary: Daiki has a coffee shop, Inoo has a camera, and they both have a secret.





	take a picture (if you can)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficreader_02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficreader_02/gifts).



It was late afternoon when the door to the cafe opened. A breath of early spring air rushed into the space, the smell of light rain a soothing counterpoint to the warmth of coffee soaked into the walls themselves. With it came a young man, dark brown hair falling softly about his face, his cheeks still round and suited to the sweet smile he now flashed at Daiki.

"Welcome!" Daiki chirped, far more awake and energetic than he actually felt. He easily returned the smile as he finished wiping down the table. "I'll be right there!"

"That's okay," the customer said. 

He was dressed sharply, a light scarf paired with a tan blazer jacket. There was a camera about his neck, the sort of which Daiki hadn't seen in decades except in the hands of young hipster types dedicated to the aesthetic, or whatever the young ones were calling it these days. They got those kids every now and then. This was a small cafe, out of the way, tucked into a side street. It was barely wider than the street it opened into with three tables pushed up against one wall, and a counter running along the other. It was a cozy place with wood furnishings that had been well worn even before Daiki had taken over, quiet and with the feeling of being run down without actually being run down. Daiki liked it.

Daiki straightened his apron as he went behind the counter. There was only one other person in the cafe at the moment, a tall young man whose legs seemed to barely fit under the table. He was reading—or he had been, until the door had opened. He'd put his book down and was now watching him with interest. Daiki met his eyes briefly and was met with a somewhat lecherous grin. Daiki made a face at him.

"What can I get you?" he asked the customer.

"Just a coffee—"

"Daichan makes great lattes!" Yuuto called over from where he was perched at the table. Daiki's eyes opened angrily wide while Yuuto's grin just grew wider.

"Ah, does he? Then I guess I'll have to have one of Daichan's lattes," they said. He had a sweet voice to match a sweet face, and Daiki cursed his traitorous heart for skipping a beat.

"It's Daiki," Daiki corrected, grabbing a cup. "Arioka Daiki."

"Ah is that so? Nice to meet you Arioka-san. I'm Inoo Kei," he introduced himself as. "My friends call me Inoo-chan though."

"That's cute, just like Daichan," Yuuto said. "I'm Yuuto by the way."

Daiki rolled his eyes, filling the grinder with fresh beans. He measured milk into the frothing cup with a quick and practiced hand, tuning out the conversation Yuuto had struck up with the customer. He already knew what was in Yuuto's mind, and what conversation they would be having once the two of them were alone.

Although, Daiki admitted to himself, they were cute.

Sure enough:

"So Daichan—"

"No," Daiki said, cutting his friend firmly off. The door had barely closed—he could still see Inoo walking away through the window.

"You thought he was cute too," Yuuto said, lifting his brows.

"Yes okay he was cute, but—"

"C'mon, I'm just saying if he comes around again, write your number on the cup or something," Yuuto said.

"That's cheesy," Daiki said.

"If you're scared I'll give him your number," Yuuto said.

"Don't you _dare_ Nakajima, you don't want to know what I'm capable of!"

"Really, are you sure small and snappy isn't a vampire thing?" Yuuto asked. "I always thought they were supposed to be tall and brooding until I met you lot."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's _not_ a vampire thing," Daiki grumbled. He made to toss the dish cloth at Yuuto but just wrung it out to dry instead.

"Yeah but you, Yama, Chinen—well Chinen's just small I guess." Yuuto picked up his book, letting Daiki slide into the opposite seat. He brought a tray with two lattes as well, handing one to Yuuto.

"Humans and our kind just don't mix," Daiki said. He flicked at the handle of the coffee cup. "You're some… some weird mutant exception."

"It's not my fault Yamachan's a vampire," Yuuto complained, picking up his own latte between his hands. "I can like him any way, he just turned out to be a vampire."

"A masochist. That's what you are." Daiki glared at Yuuto over his latte, knowing that it was probably as effective as a puppy—as Yuuto had pointed out more than once. "No wonder Chinen likes you."

Yuuto shivered dramatically. He'd been subject to Chinen's sadistic tendencies one too many times, but he just made it so _easy_.

"Chinen likes everyone in his own way," Yuuto hedged. 

"Wait, why aren't you hounding Chinen like this?" Daiki asked. "He's been single since… Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen him in an actual relationship."

"Yeah, but he's Chinen," Yuuto said like that explained everything. "And him and Yama have that thing going on."

"That you're crashing," Daiki said. 

"Don't be jealous—there's always room," Yuuto said.

"Ugh, gross." Daiki grimaced, playing with the rim of his cup. He sighed, hoping that Yuuto would drop the conversation and nodded at Yuuto's book. Literally, Yuuto's book. His name was on it and everything.

"Not writing today?" Daiki asked. "Writer's block?"

"Maybe," Yuuto said. A cloud passed over his face, and Daiki patted his arm. 

"It'll pass."

 

 

\---

 

 

It was late by the time Daiki flipped the sign on the store to 'Closed' and locked up the store. Late enough that the sun had been gone from the sky for enough time that it was true night. Daiki breathed in the night air, let it suffuse him, cool and dark. It tasted different, the air at day and at night.

Being a creature of the night, it was all too clear which one Daiki preferred. 

Perhaps 'creature of the night' conjured up images that were a little too frightening for Daiki's taste, but the time spent after sun down was far nicer than when the sun was high in the sky. It was too bright. Too hot. Too piercing. Night was natural.

There was no moon tonight, leaving Daiki feeling a little sluggish. It'd been there late morning but it was barely a sliver and wouldn't have done much good even if it had risen at night. The weather was forecast to be clear next week, and Daiki was planning on spending all night sprawled over the roof, bathing in the moonlight. For now, he'd have to do with plain old bagged blood. He was running low on that too—he'd meant to call Takaki a few days ago but it'd slipped his mind.

He was looking forward to heading home to his tiny apartment and getting a good night's sleep. He didn't _need_ it, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it. Daiki swore that it left him feeling more awake and alert during the day, even if others frankly refuted it.

This was a quiet part of a fairly quiet town, quiet enough that Daiki did notice the figure standing by the side of the road, pressed against a wall. He paused, a good few buildings down. It was the young man from earlier in the day. Inoo Kei. Self introduced as Inoo-chan. It took Daiki some time to understand that the man was peering through the lens of a camera, and that the camera was being steadied against the wall.

Daiki tended to walk pretty quietly—it came natural to him. He didn't want to distract Inoo either. Even so, Inoo turned and waved at him, letting his camera hang from the strap around his neck.

"Hello, it's rather late isn't it?" Inoo said as Daiki neared.

Daiki raised his brows. "I could say the same," he said.

Inoo laughed, his smile spreading across his entire face. "That's true, Arioka-san."

"That's too formal," Daiki complained.

"Then is Daichan okay?" Inoo's eyes twinkled with mischief and Daiki sighed in an exaggerated motion. 

"I was thinking something in between, but—"

"Daichan it is," Inoo said quickly. "Then you have to call me Inoo-chan."

"That's." Daiki paused. There was no reason not to. He blinked, and then nodded.

"There, now that that's settled—"

"Now that what's settled?"

Inoo waved him off. "Since I ran into you and I don't know very many people yet, why don't you come with me and get a drink?"

" _What_?" Daiki's eyes bulged as he stared at this pretty boy with a sweet voice who was smiling at him sweetly and who he'd met once, making him a coffee, and who'd just asked him out for a drink.

"Oh, do you not drink?" Inoo looked briefly taken aback, before he was smiling again. "Then, have you had dinner yet? Although it is fairly late…"

"No, I drink," Daiki said, not knowing why he was even bothering.

"Perfect, then you'll have to take me to your favourite place," Inoo said. 

"What if I was busy tonight?" Daiki frowned.

"Then you would've said so," Inoo said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was pretty obvious.

 _Just go!_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like Yuuto's prodded at his thoughts.

"Alright," Daiki grudgingly agreed, hoping he didn't sound too grudging. He wasn't, actually, too grudging. He just felt like being a little contrary. 

"Then lead the way!"

So much for a nice, quiet night of sleep at home.

 

 

\---

 

 

The bar was already dim and smoky when Daiki hopped onto a stool at the counter. Inoo paused for a moment, and then slid onto the stool next to Daiki. It reminded Daiki that Inoo was a good bit taller than him. There were enough patrons that their entrance wasn't noticeable, but it wasn't so busy that Daiki couldn't get the bartender's attention with a wave.

"Oi, Takaki," Daiki called.

Takaki turned at his name. He was a handsome young man, almost pretty, his brown hair feathering to the nape of his neck, the ends slightly curled. His eyes opened briefly wide in surprise before he regained composure. Daiki rolled his eyes, and beckoned him over.

"The usual," he said. Daiki met his eyes meaningfully and Takaki nodded. 

"And you?" Takaki asked Inoo.

"Mm, whatever Daichan's having," Inoo said.

Daiki spluttered a little. 

"A bloody mary," Daiki filled in quickly, before Takaki could mess things up saying things he shouldn't. He glanced at Inoo.

"Oh good, I like those too," Inoo said.

"Alright," Takaki said. He gave Daiki a look that meant he had questions that he wanted answers for, but would have to wait.

"You're friends?" Inoo asked, as Takaki walked over to where the liquor bottles were kept. 

"Yeah, pretty much," Daiki said. He leaned forward, elbow resting on the counter. Inoo had taken off his camera, and it was now sitting on the counter next to Inoo. In the half-light of the bar, the features of Inoo's face were strongly shadowed, despite being soft with few sharp edges. Daiki found his eyes lingering on Inoo's lips—he yanked his mind firmly away and stared at the camera instead. 

It wasn't just old in style—it _was_ old. Old, but well cared for. It was older than Inoo was, Daiki hazarded. They'd stopped making those models a good thirty years back—or was it forty, now? It wasn't the same camera that Inoo had walked into the cafe with. That had been smaller, a standard format. 

"Isn't she pretty?" 

Daiki jerked his gaze up back to Inoo at his voice, and then found it drifting back towards the camera as Inoo placed a reverent hand on it. It was covered in black patterned leather, and Daiki's eyes were drawn to the way Inoo's fingers traced a line down its side. His fingers were lovely. 

"It's old," Daiki said.

"She is," Inoo agreed.

"Older than you," Daiki said.

Inoo laughed, turning the camera to face him. "A friend passed it on to me," he said. "Ah, but let's not talk about my camera, there's other things to talk about."

Daiki frowned. "Like?"

"Mm, it's a nice cafe you work at," Inoo said. "I'm a bit jealous, the atmosphere is nice and the coffee is good too."

"Thanks," Daiki said, smiling widely. "I own it."

"You do?" Inoo's eyes suddenly opened wide. "You're young."

"Not as young as I look," Daiki said with a slight grumble. 

"Old enough to drink, at least," Inoo said with a laugh. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Do I look like I'm in _high school_?" Daiki squawked.

"Well," Inoo said slowly, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"He's looked the same since I've known him," Takaki said, appearing with their drinks. Daiki gave him a snide look, taking his bloody mary from him. The barest whiff told him there was nothing in it but tomato juice. He'd have to have a talk with Takaki after this.

"Oh, since when?" Inoo asked.

"Since high school," Takaki said. Daiki _really_ needed to have a talk with Takaki when they were alone.

"Aha! So I was right," Inoo said. "So how old are _you_?"

"Twenty eight?" Takaki asked, frowning a little as if he had trouble remembering his own age. Daiki smacked him, rolling his eyes. 

"So we're all the same age," Inoo said, sounding delighted. He raised his drink in a slight toast to both Takaki and Daiki before taking a sip. 

"It's been a while," Takaki said to Daiki. It was softer, not meant to be heard above the current of conversation.

Daiki shrugged, sipping at his drink. He made a face at Takaki—this was not his usual sort of bloody mary.

"It's good!" Inoo said. There was a bit of red about his lips, that he quickly licked away, tongue poking through.

"That's good," Takaki said, almost sounding relieved, and then turned to Daiki. "Aren't you gonna introduce me?"

Daiki sighed. "Inoo-san, this is Takaki Yuya, Takaki, this is Inoo Kei."

"Inoo-chan's fine," Inoo said, and Daiki half suspected that Inoo was doing this just to get under his skin—and to get away with calling him Daichan. He didn't understand this stranger, and he resolutely was not going to call him Inoo-chan.

"It's good to meet you," Takaki said. He patted Daiki on the arm and leaned in close. "I'll be back."

"Yeah sure, go be busy," Daiki said, waving him off. "We'll be here."

He didn't even _like_ tomato juice. 

"This isn't a big place for tourists," Daiki said, stirring his drink with his straw. 

"I'm more here for work," Inoo said, laughing a little.

"What do you do?" Daiki asked. It seemed the polite thing to do, and he was also a little curious.

"I'm a photographer, although you might have guessed that," Inoo said. He patted his camera again. 

"Maybe it was just a hobby," Daiki said with a small shrug.

"It's a hobby too," Inoo admitted. "But a hobby that actually pays."

Daiki took a big gulp of his drink, wishing that it really _was_ his usual drink, and not simply doused in alcohol. 

"I wouldn't mind seeing some," Daiki said, blurting the words out. Literal centuries of living hadn't made him a particularly smooth talker, which frankly wasn't very fair. "Since it's film, and you can't show me on your camera."

Inoo, not to his great surprise, smiled. His eyes crinkled in an almost childlike manner. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

 

\---

 

 

The apartment was on the third floor, and had a single bedroom. It was larger than Daiki's. There was a living room that had only a TV, and a square table with two chairs. Two of the walls were covered in photographs, the world vividly brought to life in shades of gray on squares and rectangles of photo paper, both gloss and matte. It was like stepping into a gallery, only one designed with warmth and comfort, despite the lack of colour.

It was nostalgic.

"Well, this is it," Inoo said, gesturing about them. He'd tossed his jacket over one of the chairs, and following his example, Daiki placed his jacket on the back of the other. 

"It's nice," Daiki said, and he meant it. He walked towards the photos, glancing at Inoo who nodded at him, and trailed him to the wall.

"Nostalgic," Daiki said softly. It was more to himself than to Inoo. There were landscapes of empty fields, portraits of towering buildings, snapshots of the rush of people, and snapshots of people watching the days go by. There was a picture of a cat, a picture of a girl and a cat, and a picture of a girl. It was the same girl and the same cat, but years had passed between them.

"She was my sister," Inoo said. Daiki hadn't heard Inoo come to stand just behind him, his words soft just behind Daiki's shoulder. Daiki had good hearing, but Inoo was quieter than Daiki had thought would be possible.

Daiki glanced behind him—this close, he was distinctly aware of how much height Inoo had over him. 

"She's pretty," Daiki said, and he meant it.

"Wasn't she?" Inoo agreed with a small laugh. "She was the jewel of the town."

Part of Daiki wanted to ask—human curiosity so to speak—but if Inoo wanted to explain, he would. There were _some_ things that Daiki had learned through the years.

"I'm glad she's not your girlfriend," Daiki joked.

Inoo laughed at that. His hand found its way to Daiki's shoulder—Daiki stiffened for a moment before he relaxed as Inoo's hand traced a small motion down to Daiki's arm.

"You didn't just come to look at photographs," Inoo said. His voice had dropped low, even through the gentle quality of his voice. It should have been a question, but there was enough confidence in it that it took any question out of the words. 

Daiki responded by spinning on his heel and finding the back of Inoo's neck, palm cupped lightly about the curve. It was seamless, the way that Inoo caught Daiki's waist, head tilted just right as Daiki closed the distance between them, finding Inoo's lips with his own.

Inoo's lips were soft, and he melted pliant against Daiki's touch. He kissed him gently, patiently, but with just enough pressure to have Daiki craving for more. They drew apart after a few seconds, and there was something mischievous and teasing in Inoo's eyes. 

"I prefer beds to floors and walls," Daiki informed Inoo matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I happen to as well," Inoo said. He turned to go to the bedroom, his fingers gripping at Daiki's wrist. Daiki would have shaken it off, but the distance was short and there was something nice about Inoo's fingers that kept him from doing it. The room was swallowed in darkness, and Inoo didn't bother turning on the light before pushing Daiki onto the bed. Light filtered in through the open door, and Inoo stood briefly in it, nothing but a shadow, a figure of darkness himself.

Daiki reached out, grabbed Inoo by the front of his shirt and _pulled_ , grinning when Inoo tumbled gracelessly onto the bed. Daiki wasted no time in pushing Inoo over onto his back and straddling him. 

Light glinted in Inoo's eyes, and Daiki found himself entranced in them. There were hands on his thighs, and Daiki's lips curled as Inoo gripped tighter. It was all the invitation Daiki needed to dip down—this time, the kiss was messy, sloppy, Inoo's fingers finding their way to Daiki's hair. Inoo kissed eagerly, and Daiki found himself so lost in it that he didn't notice at first Inoo's fingers teasing at the waistband of his jeans. He sat up when he did, and there was a smirk—almost a leer—on Inoo's face. Daiki was abruptly struck by the difference from the first time he'd seen him, only hours ago, when he'd been all sweetness. The sweetness was still there, but now there was something more that sent his heart pounding in a different way.

Daiki impatiently undid his own jeans, kicking them off the bed, and then unzipped Inoo's. The other man pushed Daiki off and Daiki went. He watched as Inoo stripped off his jeans and underwear, and then took off his shirt. There was a softness to him that had Daiki wanting to bite, to mark, and he ran his tongue under his teeth in an unconscious gesture. 

"How do you want this?" Inoo asked. His face reminded Daiki of a cherub, angelic. 

Daiki froze for half a beat too long—Yuuto was right, it'd been far too long—and the leer was back, utterly at odds with the rest of him. 

"And here I thought you were ready to take charge," Inoo said, voice dropping low. "Or are you as inexperienced as you look?"

"I have more experience than all of you put together," Daiki snapped, finally finding his voice again. 

"Better," Inoo said. He climbed back onto the bed, mattress sinking under his knee.

"Lube?" Daiki asked. 

Inoo blinked, as if confused. Daiki arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me—"

"Don't be impatient," Inoo said. The way he made his way across the room was near cat-like, and Daiki could almost understand how Inoo had been able to hear him approach in some unconscious manner, linking 'cat' to the other man. He dug into a drawer, pulling out the lube after a few seconds.

"Don't use it much?" Daiki asked, lip curling. 

"Don't need it," Inoo answered.

"Usually the one doing the fucking?" Daiki raised an eyebrow. Inoo just shrugged, although there was a glint in his eyes that Daiki couldn't quite decipher. 

Although Daiki didn't tend to need it either. One of the very few perks of being who he was.

There was a faint hum of energy under his skin, the lethargy from earlier in the day lifting just enough for his senses to sharpen, for the musky scent of arousal to be heady. Daiki ran a hand slowly down Inoo's chest, feeling him shiver slightly under his touch. Inoo's fingers brushed light against Daiki's wrist, and then a little more firmly, dragging Daiki's hand down the rest of the way until Daiki's palm rested against the soft skin of Inoo's stomach.

"Shall we?" Inoo asked.

Daiki smiled, pushed Inoo back onto the bed, and answered that question with a rough kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> to my dear recipient: i'd like to revisit this universe someday!


End file.
